1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool storing devices and more particularly pertains to a new tool storing device for storing a plurality of circular saw blades in a manner that prevents the saw blades from abutting each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool storing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,238 describes a device for storing in a portable case a plurality of saber saw blades. Another type of tool storing device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,460 having a housing for holding a plurality of tools and includes a post for holding a plurality of circular saw blades so that they are stacked on each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,846 describes a shipping case for holding and shipping cutting blades.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds a plurality of circular saw blades so that they may be easily stored and transported. The device should include a means of separating the blades so that the blades are not damaged by their contact during transportation.